


Rumor Has It

by xsaturated



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsaturated/pseuds/xsaturated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe is not a Kardashian. Blaine Anderson is not an orphaned puppy (though he may resemble one.) [The Voice!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for Seblaine Week combining the prompts for Day Two: Tv Show!AU and Day Six: Famous!AU.

–

**@blainedanderson: Damnit! @sebastiansmythe you may have won this one, but I’m coming for you! #BlindAuditions**

**@sebastiansmythe: Is that a promise? @blainedanderson #BlindAuditions**

**@santanalopez: @blainedanderson @sebastiansmythe #wanky #BlindAuditions**

–

When the producers had approached him with the concept, they’d been looking for personality. Someone who could stand toe to toe with Santana Lopez and not give in to the urge to curl into the fetal position when her claws came out. Someone to bring a different kind of edge to the coaching panel. They’d been looking for chemistry.

Sebastian had been skeptical of course – as much as they’d talked the concept up, it was still a reality tv show. As far as he was concerned, reality tv was the domain of washed-up has beens, Kardashians and D-listers who’d recently been released from rehab and were trying to revive their flatlining career. It was no place for someone with a shelf-full of grammys and a charting top 40 hit.

To this day he still wonders how he’d been convinced into taking the job.

(Rumor has it the convincing involved a bottle of wine, a certain fellow coach and a long, long night.)

(Sebastian may have started that rumor himself.)

The point was, if he’d never gone to that meeting, he could have saved himself a lot of unnecessary trouble in his life.

At least then he would have been spared this.

–

He could only just catch a glimpse of gold from the corner of his eye, settled across Blaine’s lap, out of sight of the cameras. There was a familiar sly look on his face, the sidelong glances he kept shooting in Sebastian’s direction teasing and playful, the words watch this written all over his face. Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement, which clearly meant he had something suitably embarrassing planned.

Three seasons in, Sebastian had mostly grown used to Blaine’s tricks - he’d long learned those sweet manners and charming smile hid a devious mind that made his fellow coach a nightmare during the blind auditions. (For going on two seasons Sam had been claiming that Blaine paid people in the audience to scream his name to try and sway people to his team. Sebastian often wondered if their was any truth to that.)

Blaine was obnoxiously good at this - had been since day one. It’s why he was entering season four off the back of a two-season winning streak. Sebastian had often wondered if there was some kind of subtle hypnosis going on behind those Bambi-eyed stares, but he knew better than anyone just how convincing Blaine could be when he wanted something.

Sebastian was equally tenacious; had always gone after what he wanted without hesitation.

That had kind of been the problem.

The producers loved it, was the thing. The flirting and the sniping and the banter. Santana’s dramatic eyerolls caught up in the middle while the innuendo swept over Sam’s head. It had kept things interesting, kept them fresh. They had encouraged both of them to play it up and it had been fun. Blaine was fun. The chemistry was there right from their first meeting and Sebastian wasn’t about to complain about being encouraged to flirt with a gorgeous man on network television every week.

The only downside (for Blaine at least) was the strain that the show, the rumors and Sebastian’s very existence in his life had put on Blaine’s relationship with his boyfriend. Kurt had never exactly taken to Sebastian.

Not that Blaine would ever admit what the problem was. Not to Sebastian, at least.

When it had finally all come to a head, halfway through season three, Sebastian had only wished that Kurt had at least waited until the season was over. Watching Blaine soldier through those last few weeks under the scrutiny of the media; looking successively more like a kicked puppy had been excruciating.

And while Sebastian had never particularly liked Blaine’s boyfriend either (those rumors, at least, were true) and maybe he had encouraged certain rumors a little more than he probably should have (his latest single hadn’t exactly been subtle), it wasn’t like he’d ever actively tried to break them up. Even if he’d wanted to.

He’d told the media to lay off in less than polite terms no less than three times over the course of those last weeks and somehow, the small grateful smiles Blaine had started sending him during shows had made it worth it.

At the start they’d laughed off rumors in the press, declaring them a sign of a job well done, and over time they’d become good enough friends that it didn’t matter if people thought they seemed a little too close. It hadn’t mattered then whether he genuinely liked Blaine or not, because Blaine was unavailable.

But now that Blaine was single.. 

“Stop drooling Smythe, you’re on camera,” Santana sniped, smirking at him around the straw of her Starbucks as she lounged back in her chair.

.. Things had gotten just a little bit out of hand.

–

“Last season,” Sebastian groaned as he sunk down onto the couch in Blaine’s dressing room, tilting his head to get a better view in the mirror of where Blaine was twisting around to try and catch a better angle of his reflection. “This is absolutely the last season. What are you doing?”

“You say that every season,” Blaine replied distractedly, too busy craning his neck around to stare over his shoulder at the mirror to pay Sebastian much attention, “And yet, every season you’re back again, you should really just admit it. You love this job.”

“Do I look like a Kardashian to you?” Sebastian scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he propped his heels up on the arm of Blaine’s couch and tilted his head further to the side, “But seriously, are you – are you checking out your own ass right now?”

“In certain lights,” Blaine murmured, whipping his head around and folding his arms almost self-consciously across his chest, staring indecisively over at Sebastian before he seemingly came to a decision and leaned back against his dressing table. “Sam linked me to this blog that is just photos of my ass. Over and over again. Pages of it. Is my ass getting bigger?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows inched upwards, lips curling slowly in a smile he really couldn’t control as he replied, “Do you want my honest opinion?”

“I just – since everything happened with – well,” Blaine shrugged, a ghost of that familiar orphaned puppy stare starting to resurface before he shut it down and forged on determinedly, “With side-by-side comparison it just seems like it’s been getting noticeably bigger. Is it bigger?”

“Can’t say I’ve noticed,” Sebastian replied, “But to be sure, I should probably have a proper inspection.”

“You’re such a douchebag,” Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect before he sighed, crossing the room to bat Sebastian’s feet off the arm of the couch and flopping down into the space they vacated. “I should get you a jar. We could donate the proceeds to charity at the end of the season.”

“I’m not the one who was groping a grammy in front of the contestants earlier,” Sebastian retorted, rearranging his feet back onto Blaine’s lap and digging the heel of his boots pointedly into Blaine’s thigh, “It was indecent, Anderson. They’ll have to cut that entire segment.”

“The audience liked it,” Blaine replied, a hint of embarrassment creeping into his smile as he leant back into the sofa cushions with a sigh. “Besides, you’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.”

“Shameless,” Sebastian laughed out, tipping his head back against the arm of the sofa and grimacing when Blaine only snorted incredulously in response. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Anderson.”

“And you’re lucky I let you use my sofa,” Blaine retorted, shoving lightly at the feet propped on his lap until they fell begrudgingly back to the floor. “Come on, we have to get back out there.”

“They took mine away,” Sebastian said, watching Blaine get to his feet from the corner of his eye and waiting, lips curving in a slow unwinding smirk.

“That’s because you kept falling asleep on breaks,” Blaine laughed in response, starting to move for the door before turning when he realized Sebastian hadn’t moved, the frown on his face evident as he asked, “What are you doing?”

“Inspecting.”

Sebastian watched the expression on Blaine’s face shift from confused to embarrassed to something almost pleased before Blaine laughed, shaking his head and muttering, “That’s another twenty for the douchebag jar, Smythe.”

“You asked for my opinion,” he replied lightly as he slowly got to his feet, flashing another smirk in Blaine’s direction as he closed the distance between them, “I wanted to make an informed decision.”

The feigned attempt at innocence on his face drew a huff of laughter from Blaine’s lips, laughter that turned to surprise when Sebastian kept moving, right up into his space. Blaine’s eyes were obnoxiously bright beneath the halogen lights, silently questioning even as Sebastian reached out, not entirely sure what was driving him as his hands settled over Blaine’s hips.

He hesitated - and god, what was this, he wasn’t in junior high; Sebastian never hesitated - palms fitting loosely over the curve of bone that he could feel through the sinfully thin material of that stupid t-shirt, tips of his fingers curving into the muscle of Blaine’s back.

Sebastian could see the, “what?” forming on Blaine’s lips and later he would blame it on the plush pink of his lower lip, wet by the sweep of a tongue, but mostly he just couldn’t bring himself to listen to Blaine to deny the obvious between them once again. He stifled the word with the softest brush of a kiss instead, feeling the sharp exhale rush past his lips where he retreated, barely an inch between them, his eyes dropping down to take follow the nervous flutter of Blaine’s eyelashes.

It felt like his heart might try to break through his chest, waiting for a response; Blaine pushing forward onto his toes to close the distance between them, his hands splaying wide across Sebastian’s chest for balance. The hesitation fled the moment Blaine’s fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt; lips parting around a soft sound that Sebastian wanted to hear over and over again. His fingers dug into the muscle of Blaine’s back, teasing at Blaine’s mouth with brushes of his tongue and gentle nips of his teeth.

The breathless laugh that burst between them was cut off abruptly by Sebastian’s hands sliding off of Blaine’s hips, skimming lightly down the length of his back before brazenly palming his ass and squeezing hard.

“Douche move,” Blaine huffed out against his mouth, the playful shove of hands against his chest belied by the broad, ridiculous grin on his face.

“Research,” Sebastian contended, lips quirking up at the corners as he raised his hands in front of him, palms splayed in a gesture of innocence. “I’m very thorough.”

A put-upon sigh escaped Blaine’s lips but he made no move to back away, the smile on his face refusing to budge as he asked, “And the conclusion?”

“Undecided,” Sebastian hummed in response, lips curving when Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise, before he elaborated, “I still can’t figure out why Sam was looking at a blog dedicated to photos of your ass and why he didn’t show me first.”

“Jar.”

“.. That one, I’ll admit to.”

–

**@blainedanderson: Really impressed by @sebastiansmythe’s philanthropic efforts this year. #DouchebagJar #BlindAuditions**

**@sebastiansmythe: It’s a team effort, @blainedanderson. #thatdeservesafifty #andagrammy #DouchebagJar #BlindAuditions**

**@santanalopez: @blainedanderson @sebastiansmythe #getaroom #BlindAuditions**

**@samevans: Does anybody else even remember this is a singing competition? #TeamSam #BlindAuditions**


End file.
